memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kathryn Janeway
Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway was a Human female in Starfleet in the 24th century. In 2371, she assumed command of [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], which was shortly thereafter pulled into the Delta Quadrant. She managed to bring the ship and crew back to the Alpha Quadrant by December 2377, and was thereafter promoted from Captain to Admiral. Early Life Kathryn Janeway, daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway, was born on May 20, 2335 in Bloomington, Indiana. Kathryn's younger sister, Phoebe Janeway, was born four years later. As a young child she was given the nickname "Goldenbird" by her parents. Kathryn was also particularly close to her father. He got his daughter interested in mathematics and science. She still found time for fun as a child and often enjoyed the Trevis and Flotter holodeck programs, and - one time - she flooded the entire holodeck. At the age of 9, Kathryn was treated to her first trip off Earth to the Mars Colonies. Her father took her from San Francisco via shuttlecraft to Utopia Planitia where they toured the colonies with Cadet Data. This was the first of many adventures that Kathryn took with her father. She also hiked the Grand Canyon's North rim with her father as a child. Kathryn later began attending The Meadows, and soon became the tennis captain of her team at the school. Despite being a tennis pro, Kathryn also enjoyed swimming. While swimming on Mars under Olympus Mons, she saved the life of Mark Hobbes Johnson after he became trapped in an undercurrent. Despite her brave actions, she was grounded by her father. While a senior at the Academy Institute, Janeway was dating Cheb Parker. One night, the pair snuck into Magruder Mansion in Ohio, and discovered a deranged old woman living in the mansion. On their return to the Institute, they were severely reprimanded for the incident(''VOY'' novel: Mosaic and episodes: "Coda", "Year of Hell, Part II", "Once Upon A Planet", "Imperfection"). Starfleet Academy Janeway was accepted into Starfleet Academy in 2353 at the age of 18. While at the Academy, her roommate was Lettie Garrett. While her time at the Academy was mainly a happy one, Janeway was often bullied by Wendy Kerrigan, a professor at the Academy. Upon entering her third year at the Academy, Cadet Janeway was interviewed by Admiral Owen Paris, in regards to being her advisor in the writing of her junior honor thesis. With his assistance, she wrote a brilliant thesis but had to turn down a date with Cadet William T. Riker in the process. The following year, Janeway completed her doctoral degree in quantum cosmology. While at the Academy, Janeway began a relationship with Lieutenant Justin Tighe, and the two were soon engaged to be married(VOY novel: Mosaic and short story: "In the Queue"). :''Note: There is a series of Young Adult novels covering Janeway's life at the Academy, but at this time I do not have access to these novels.'' Early Career Ensign Janeway graduated from the Academy and was assigned to Admiral Paris's staff in San Francisco in 2357. At Paris's request, Janeway assisted civilian advisor Kyle Riker uncover the involvement of Vice-Admiral Horace Bonner in the Tholian attack on Starbase 311 in 2353, as well as several attempts on Riker's life. Tired of sitting behind a desk, Admiral Paris made the decision to get back into the game and arranged to be in command of the [[USS Al-Batani|USS Al-Batani]] for the year-long Arias expedition. Admiral Paris asked Janeway to join his crew as junior science officer. (TLE novel, Deny Thy Father; Mosaic). :''Note: The novel Mosaic states that Janeway's first posting was aboard the [[USS Icarus|USS Icarus]], however, later canon sources revealed that her first posting was the Al-Batani.'' Six months into the Arias Expedition, Admiral Paris and Janeway were in a shuttlecraft orbiting Utrea II, when they were captured by the Cardassian, Gul Camet. The two officers were rescued by Lt. Tighe, whose life was in turn saved by Janeway. As a result, Paris recommended that Janeway switch from science division to command division. In 2358, Janeway lost both her fiance and father while they were testing the prototype ship Terra Nova on Tau Ceti Prime. While making a final approach for landing, the ship crashlanded on Tau Ceti into a polar icecap. While Kathryn survived the crash, the others were frozen to death. She was rescued and took a leave of absence to deal with her deep depression. In 2359, Janeway returned to active duty and announced her intention to switch to the command division at Starfleet Headquarters. At the arrangement of Admiral Paris, Janeway spent six months on an Earth-bound assignment before being assigned a deep-space mission. While on Earth, she started to become closer to Mark Johnson. In 2363, Captain Janeway assumed command of the [[USS Billings|USS Billings]]. The Billings was her first proper command, and she often felt deeply responsible for her actions and the effects on her crew. Following one away team mission, she felt deeply responsible for the loss of Ensign Yvonne Harper's legs, unborn child, and sanity(VOY episodes: "Revulsion" and "Night"; and novels: Pathways and Cloak and Dagger). In 2365, the now Captain Janeway was in command of the [[USS Bonestell|USS Bonestell]] on a six-month exploratory mission of the Beta Quadrant. Following the mission, Janeway went before a review board consisting of Admiral Paris, Admiral McGeorge Finnegan, and Admiral Alynna Nechayev. Ensign Tuvok was called in to criticize Janeway's ignorance of tactical regulations on the mission, and it was recommended by Admiral Finnegan that Tuvok served under Janeway on her next deep-space mission. Janeway and Tuvok were still serving together on the Bonestell when Janeway asked Tuvok to transfer with her to Voyager. (VOY novels: Mosaic, Pathways) :''Note: The third admiral on the review board is clearly intended to be Alynna Nechayev, though her name is spelled "Necheyev" in Mosaic. The spelling is corrected in Pathways. Captain of the USS Voyager Shakedown In late 2370, Captain Janeway was offered the position of commanding officer of the USS Voyager still under construction at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. As a result she buried herself in all the technical manuals concerning Voyager, and by the time she was given a guided tour by Admiral Patterson in early 2371, she was proficient at every inch of the starship(VOY episode: "Relativity"). Janeway officially assumed command of Voyager on stardate 48038.5, and took the starship out on its shakedown cruises. The cruise was to proceed to the border of the Demilitarized Zone near the Badlands to test out Voyager's bio-neural circuitry. On the first test of the systems, the gel packs malfunctioned and Voyager was left drifting in space. Thankfully, the [[USS Hood (NCC-42296)|USS Hood]], under Captain Robert DeSoto, came to Voyager's aid. After repairs were completed, both starships were alerted to the detection of a Malkus Artifact under General Order 16, and discovered that it was found by the Maquis. Janeway sent her tactical officer, Lieutenant Tuvok, undercover to obtain the artifact from the Maquis. Tuvok's mission was successful and the artifact was rescued by the Hood. It was also decided that Tuvok would remain undercover with the Maquis. (novel: The Brave and the Bold). In the Delta Quadrant Admiral Janeway Janeway was promoted shortly after her return to Earth in 2378 by Admiral Owen Paris. Admiral Janeway was instrumental in defeating a crippling Borg plague that swept Earth upon Voyager's return. In 2379, she ordered Captain Jean-Luc Picard to Romulus to meet the new praetor Shinzon (VOY episode "Endgame", VOY novel Homecoming and TNG film Star Trek: Nemesis). She was also instrumental in Commander William Riker 's promotion to Captain and assumption of command of the [[USS Titan (NCC-80102)|USS Titan]] (TNG novel A Time to Kill). In 2380 Admiral Janeway was directly involved in the relaunch of the Starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)| USS Enterprise-E]]. She was contacted by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and informed of a renewed Borg threat to the Federation; however, she initially did not believe his claims. She would recant that decision and ordered the Enterprise to hold position and await the arrival of Seven of Nine. Captain Picard defied her orders and took the Enterprise to engage the Borg before their vessel became fully operational (TNG novel Resistance). She informed Captain Picard that she did not approve of his decision and ordered an investigation of the remains of the Cube. Shortly afterward she would contact the Enterprise in response to their report that Q had appeared on the Enterprise (TNG novel Q&A). Unfortunately, Admiral Janeway was captured and assimilated by the Borg Collective a short time afterward (TNG novel Before Dishonor). Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline created by the Red Wormhole and the War of the Prophets, Admiral Kathryn Janeway created Operation Guardian in 2400 in order to combat the threat of the Bajoran Ascendancy. Her plan resulted in Starfleet and Borg forces joining together to assault Gateway in order to use the Guardian of Forever to destroy the Red Wormhole before it united with the Bajoran wormhole. She landed her forces while combating the Grigari and was in sight of the Guardian when the Grigari activated a Singularity bomb which killed Janeway and everyone on and around the planet. (DS9 novel: Millennium The War of the Prophets) See Also * Janeway - more information on individuals named Janeway. Connections * * Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn Janeway, Kathryn